


Late Night Musings

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: tw: abuse





	1. #1 [Dean]

He’s beautiful, and in more ways than one.

You find beauty in the way his skin glows honeyed golden under the rising sunlight, features dipped in gold as his long eyelashes fan over freckled cheeks. The soft breath that falls from soft parted lips enchants you, and the freckles dusted along the expanse of his chest calls you to connect them all into galaxies.

What keeps your interest though, is the steady heartbeat that lay under his firm chest. It beats an enduring  _thuh-thump_  under the press of your hand, strong and sure as his resolve. It’s that same heart that he loves so well and so much with; the same one that bleeds and aches for others. It’s the want to save and protect that wins him your own heart, beating right alongside his own.

He’s beautiful. He’s yours.


	2. #2 [Benny]

He’s much warmer than you’d expect. The first time you’d laid together, bare skin pressed to bare skin, his heat surprised you. Vampires were always described to be cold like a dead fish, and yet here you are- cuddling with a vamp.

And you love it.

You love the feel of his coarse chest hair under your hand as you curl up against his side, tucking your head under his chin. You feel so safe in his embrace, the way his sturdy arms hold you, his fingers trailing whisper-soft against your back. He feels like home, warm and inviting, and all your own.

And you love  _him_.


	3. #3 [Benny]

He’s never seen so much light. It all shines out of every pore on your face each time you smile, and because it’s him that put it there makes his heart twist. Benny could never remember seeing so much light in his life. It’s bright and it’s warm, and all for him. He knows he’s lucky- that in all of his lifetime that he’d managed to meet you. He’d seen that light inside you the moment he looked at you that very first time. What amazed him more was how bright you could be despite all your struggles in life. You were no stranger to heartache, heartbreak, and everything in between. Still though, you shone brighter than anyone else he’d met in all his years, and he found he always wanted to bathe in your light.


	4. #4 [Sam]

As you lay there, feeling boneless and light, you can’t help the stupid grin that overcomes your face. The two of you had been dancing around each other for awhile now, all flirtatious smiles and “accidental touches”. You finally made headway after flirting with a guy at the bar earlier that night, sure that Sam was never going to make a move.

He’d squeezed between you and the nameless guy at the bar, pressing a fierce kiss to your lips, laying claim to you. It seemed like the moment you began kissing, the less inclined you were to stop, your lips barely leaving his the entire way back to the motel.

And here you are, laying in bed next to one of the best men you’ve ever known. Long ago you both took off each other’s clothes, now laying bare and overheated under the cheap scratchy sheets of the motel bed.

You peek over at Sam, a blissed-out smile on his face as he lay there catching his breath. Sweat-slicked hair clung to the nape of his neck as his chest rose and fell rapidly, his breath coming in harsh punches. The thick dark curls on his chest stuck to his skin, enticing and incredibly sexy against the tanned musculature of his pecs. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, all too pretty for the handsome hunter.

Blindly he reaches out his hand, searching for one of your own. When he finds it, he curls his long digits around it, pressing palm to palm and resting the intertwined mass above his rapid heartbeat.

“Wow,” is all he says as he turns his head to the side, peering at you through heavy lids. He huffs a laugh, then reaches for your face, pulling you in for the first soft kiss of the night.

His now soft demeanor contrasts against the rough possessiveness he displayed earlier, light and dare you say- happy? Pulling away, he sighs happily, gazing at you. Breathing comes easily now, the both of you calm and relaxed. His face turns suddenly serious, his hand squeezing around yours.

“Do you- do you ever think of anything more?” he asks, pushing stray hairs out of your face.

Your brow furrows, confused at what exactly he was asking you. “What do you mean by ‘more’?”

“You know-  _more_. Just, maybe not exactly quitting hunting but maybe a life with someone else who does. Who gets the life, you know?”

You sidle in closer to him, legs brushing against his as you lean your head against his shoulder. “I can’t say I have before.”

His face drops a little, but he quickly masks his face in indifference. You know him too well to be fooled.

“But you know what, Sam?” His eyes meet yours squarely. “I think I want that now.”

You watch as his face breaks into a brilliant smile before he’s kissing you again, his happiness palpable.

Yeah, you could get used to this.


	5. #5 [Dean]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: abuse

He notices things about you. He notices the way you flinch when he raises his voice, when he moves his hand too quickly. He’s observant, and he notices. He notices the way you murmur to yourself before making any phone call, the way you close your eyes and repeat what you’re going to say when the line connects. He notices the way you slouch in public, always sitting by the wall in diner booths, always beside Sam or himself. He sees the way you don’t look a man in the eye too long, and the awkward way you navigate being flirted with.

He sees it all. And it breaks his heart.

He also sees the way you look at him longer than the rest. He notices the way you move to put him between you and other guys. He watches as you smile easy at him, shy as it may be. He sees the way you gravitate toward him, even when he’s grumpy or upset, a kind smile on your face and a soft hand on his shoulder. He’s seen the way you light up when he walks into the room, like you’d been waiting there just for him.

He doesn’t think he deserves it all.

But  _you?_  You deserve everything. You heal the hurt in him one smile at a time, and he knows he would move mountains just to heal one of yours.


	6. #6 [Gadreel]

It’s late. The sun has long been set, the dusty blue of night settled firmly over the earth. The lightning streaks across the sky, bright white and jagged. You count,  _one, two, three,_  and the thunder hits, a low brontide. The temperature’s dropped, the cool mist of rain flicking across you, cooling your heated skin. You take a deep breath, letting your eyes slide closed as you tilt your head back, taking in the petrichor. It’s clean and so familiar, the same as it is in every state and every town.

The door slides open behind you, and your skin lights up, every fiber of you aware of his presence at your back. “Is this a common human pastime?”

You smile at his almost shakespearean way of talking, breathing deep as another crash of lightning strikes bright behind your eyelids. “Not for most people, no, I don’t think.”

He said nothing for awhile, just content to stand by you as you took in the storm. That was what you adored about him- his ability to just stand and  _be._  To just exist in a moment with you, not feeling like you had to talk to fill the silence.

“Are you all right?” he asks, his hand sliding to the small of your back.

“Yeah,” you say, finally opening your eyes to look into his own. “I’ve always loved rainstorms. It’s like breathing in new life. Everything feels fresh and  _alive._ It always feels like the first proper breath I’ve taken in awhile.”

“I believe I know the feeling.”

“You do?” you ask.

“Yes, I believe I do- for that is the way you make me feel… like I’m breathing properly for the first time in millennia.”

You say nothing, but reach up to him and pull him down by his neck. You kiss him as the wind sweeps in, rain soaking your bare feet, but you don’t mind. His mouth is soft and warm against yours, dancing easily with your own, and it’s like breathing again.


End file.
